


far away, yet so close

by metisa



Series: simple things in life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asanoya Week 2020, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisa/pseuds/metisa
Summary: a series of text messages exchanged between two sweethearts separated by circumstances.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: simple things in life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882120
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	far away, yet so close

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week 2020  
> Day 3 - Graduation/Timeskip
> 
> *the whole fic is written in text messages  
> * '>>' - Nishinoya talks, '<<' - Asahi talks  
> *time difference between Japan and Italy is seven hours  
> *displayed time stamp refers to the person who first sent the message

**November 1st**

_[10:00 PM - from Tropea, Italy]_

>> just got settled in!!  
>> [attached photo of the hostel room]  
>> 😎😎  
>> this place is great! it's close to the beach too. you can see the ocean from the window  
>> i have a first tour tomorrow morning. i should probably go get some sleep  
>> i'll send you more photos later!!

_[read at 9:00 AM, Tokyo time]_

_[9:10 AM - from Tokyo, Japan]_

<< I'm glad you arrived safely 😊  
<< You will probably see this in the morning... I think the time difference is 7 hours? 

<< Take care Nishinoya

**November 2nd**

_[2:00 PM]_

>> [attached photo of a blueberry ice cream in a cone]  
😱😱  
>> asahi - san i wish you could try this!  
>> it's almost as good as soda popsicle 

<< Is that so?  
<< Wait, isn't Italian gelato apparently really good? 

>> it's delicious  
>> it melts in your mouth  
>> but you can't really eat it fast

<< You mean you can't eat it in two bites? 

>> yeah!  
>> i guess that makes it good 

_[5:00 PM]_

>> [attached photo of pizza margherita]  
😍😍

<< I see you're enjoying the food

>> you don't understand  
>> this is so good  
>> you wouldn't believe me until you tried it yourself 

<< Should I book my flight ticket?  
<< It might take a while

>> asahi - san  
>> 😑

<< I'm just kidding  
<< Enjoy your meal

**November 7th**

_[3:00 AM]_

<< Nishinoya  
<< Are you awake? 

>> it's 10 AM here asahi - san

<< 😅 I forgot

>> why are you awake so late??  
>> don't you work pretty early? 

<< I worked from home today  
<< I also caught a bad cold... 

>> you should rest then!  
>> or let me guess. you can't sleep? 

<< I thought we could chat for a bit, if you aren't busy... 

>> no no, i'm good!  
>> actually i was going to text you

>> [attached photo of a calico cat]  
>> i ran into this cat today  
>> she reminded me of you

<< Reminded you? 

>> yeah, you know  
>> she ran away the moment she saw me  
>> she was all jumpy and easily scared  
>> kinda like you! 

<< ...  
<< I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not

>> don't worry asahi - san, i know you're not that jumpy anymore 

<< Why did I message you again? 

>> 😆  
>> go sleep now  
>> or i will fly all the way to tokyo 

<< Now I'm tempted to stay awake

<< Jk, I will go now  
<< Thanks for taking time to talk with me

>> of course 👍👍  
>> get well soon!! 

**November 13th**

_[2:00 PM]_

>> [attached selfie of a Nishinoya with sunglasses, holding a volleyball in one hand while grinning at the camera. there's a beach volleyball court behind him.]  
>> playing some beach volleyball  
>> it feels weird not to dive for ball all the time...  
>> i think i need to work on my spikes

<< Maybe you should go to Brazil and challenge Hinata

>> that's actually not a bad idea  
>> but i'm taking you with me

<< I've never played beach volleyball  
<< Actually, I haven't played volleyball in a while

>> so you are slacking  
>> and i thought a month of skipping practices in high school taught you a lesson 

<< Please don't remind me of that... 

>> 😎😎

>> you're still my go-to partner  
>> i think we'd be a great duo  
>> your spikes + my tosses and receives = certain victory 

<< I'm happy you have so much faith in me

**November 17th**

_[11:00 AM]_

<< Hey, today is the match  
<< MSBY Black Jackals vs Swieden Adlers

<< I know you aren't able to watch it...  
<< I'll let you know how it goes, okay? 

<< We're going to have a high school reunion  
<< Everyone will be there  
<< I'm going with Daichi and Suga  
<< We will probably go for drinks afterwards 

>> [attached selfie of Nishinoya holding a large marlin and grinning at the camera] 

<< ???  
<< How are you holding it??

_[5:00 PM]_

<< [attached photo of Asahi, Suga and Daichi at the bar. Suga is smiling while holding a half empty glass. Daichi is next to him, his arm wrapped around Suga's shoulders. Asahi is holding the phone and leaning close to fit in the frame.] 

<< Guess who won

_[read at 12:03 AM, Rome time]_

**November 20th**

_[2:00 PM]_

>> sei molto bello e attraente 😉💕  
>> mio caro

<< Are you flirting with me? 

>> is it working??  
>> 😏😏 you must be blushing rn

<< I don't know what are you talking about.  
<< How's your Italian going? 

>> you're changing the topic... 

>> actually, it's going good  
>> i can somewhat talk to people now  
>> it's still hard to hold conversations though... 

<< Learning a new language is never easy  
<< I think you're doing a good job 🙂

>> really?  
>> thanks asahi - san 👍👍

>> i'll make sure to learn more pick up lines for the next time

**December 1st**

_[4:55 PM]_

>> check this out  
>> [attached photo of a sunset. the photo was taken from the beach.]  
>> pretty nice huh? 

>> it's getting cold here, even though the town is close to the sea...  
>> but tokyo is probably colder

>> it's been a month, you know  
>> i used to miss home all the time when i first came here  
>> i wonder if shoyo felt like that while he was in brazil

>> well either way... i'm happy to be here right now  
>> this is what i wanted 

>> sorry for spamming your messages while you're asleep  
>> you don't have to reply once you see it  
>> i was just venting 

>> thanks for listening  
>> ❤️

 _[read at 8:00 AM, Tokyo time]_

**December 2nd**

_[8:30 AM]_

<< Hey  
<< I know you said not to reply to what you said... so I'm not going to

<< The sunset is really beautiful

<< It's cold in Tokyo, like you said  
<< I think we might have snow this year

<< Sorry... I have to go work  
<< Talk to you later 

_[read at 3:50 PM, Rome time] ___

__

__

__**December 4th** _ _

___[2:00 AM]_ _ _

__> > i miss you_ _

__> > can we talk soon?  
>> for real, i mean.._ _

___[read at 1:00 PM, Tokyo time]_ _ _

__

___[1:30 PM]_ _ _

__< < Sorry, I couldn't respond sooner  
<< Are you still awake? _ _

__> > yeah  
>> i don't really feel like sleeping _ _

__< < I can't really talk on the phone right now, but I can text_ _

__> > that's fine  
>> so we can talk? _ _

__< < Of course  
<< And for the record, I miss you too  
<< It's too quiet without you around _ _

__> > did anyone ever tell you how romantic you sound asahi - san? _ _

__< < I'm serious though  
<< I guess... I miss your voice _ _

__> > that's more like it_ _

__> > i miss yours too. _ _

__< < We've been handling this long distance stuff pretty well, haven't we? _ _

__> > yeah i guess so  
>> doesn't mean i miss you any less_ _

__< < It's the same for me_ _

__< < How about this? I can call you in... an hour. Does that work with you? Will you still be awake? _ _

__> > that works  
>> i'll be awake_ _

__> > 😘😘 talk to you then _ _

__< < Alright 😊_ _

__> > i've been practicing my italian for you  
>> expect to be impressed _ _

__< < I'm sure you could impress me with way less _ _

__> > 😮😮  
>> smooth _ _

__> > i think i'm in love with you asahi - san_ _

__< < I love you too Noya  
<< Talk to you soon ❤️_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never using this format for a fic again. (yes, HTML made me cry)
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/thegreataibous)


End file.
